Realization
by Lisa Lynn
Summary: After a short spat with his friend Hermione, Ron realizes his feelings for her aren't what he thought they were.
1. The Usual Spat

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **Although some of this story is made up, and belongs to me, the rest does not. So, don't steal it, okay:)

After a long summer with the Dursleys, Harry Potter felt at home on his first day back at Hogwarts, as he and his friend Ron journeyed briskly through the corridor, headed towards their least favorite class. Potions, with Professor Severus Snape, was not their cup of tea. Snape had a pure, cold hatred towards Harry, as well as Ron, and his other close friend, Hermione. Harry had never done anything to make Snape treat Harry like a vomit-flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. The reason Snape disliked him so much, Harry decided, was simply a vendetta, that started long ago, concerning Harry's deceased father, James Potter.

Harry, almost running into a confused and lost first year as he consulted his schedule, groaned.

"Double Potions, today."

"Bloody hell," replied Ron, "and on our first day back, too. What rotten luck. Hi, Hermione!" Ron waved as a smiling young girl approached them.

"Hello, Ron. Harry! How was your summer at the Dur– stupid question," Hermione chuckled as Harry managed a slight grin.

"Same as always. How about you, Hermione? How was your summer?" Harry questioned.

"I have been quite busy, actually. Sorry I didn't write either of you. Didn't have much time," Hermione admitted with a frown. "Well, we've better get going. We wouldn't want to be late to Potions on our first day back, now would we?"

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement as they continued hurriedly on to Potions. As the three of them rushed into the musty, cold dungeon, panting, quite a few heads turned, and a long, recognizable drawl rang through the room.

"You're late."

Hermione piped up, "Yes, sorry Professor," as she glanced at Harry and Ron on either side of her, "it won't happen again."

"I sure hope not," Snape replied, "and just to make sure it does not happen again, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"But Professor – " Harry began.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest that if you would like to keep it at ten, you should refrain from arguing and take your seat."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, luckily right after Snape turned back to the blackboard, and sat down in between him and Hermione.

After what felt like hours, Harry, Hermione, and Ron collected up their quills, ink, and parchment and left the dungeon. Once back in the corridor, Hermione broke the silence.

"Snape is unbelievable! Our first day back at Hogwarts, and we already have an essay due by the end of the week. Two rolls of parchment on the history of Wolfsbane Potion."

"I don't find it unbelievable at all," said Ron. "That's Snape for you."

"I know that Ronald, I just think it's completely unfair."

"Quit it you two," Harry interjected, "our first day back and you're already bickering." He rolled his eyes and smirked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, for they knew Harry was right. They hardly did anything, but bicker. Hermione quickly looked away.

"Well," said Hermione, "I forgot my textbook, _Numerology and Gramatica_ for my next class, Arithmancy, so I'll see you two at lunch."

Harry and Ron nodded as Hermione strode off towards Gryffindor tower. As Hermione turned the corner, Harry and Ron heard a loud cackle and as they turned, barely dodged a suit of armor. They looked up and to no surprise, saw Peeves the Poltergeist hanging on a chandelier.

"PEEVES!" shrieked an angry Professor McGonagall, who came marching down the corridor, wand in hand, "don't make me call the Bloody Baron on you!"

Peeves suddenly stopped cackling and quickly took off down the corridor.

"Works every time," said McGonagall, revealing a slight grin. "So, how are you two doing? I don't see Miss Granger around."

"Yeah, she just left us for Arithmancy, her next class," Ron explained.

"I see. Well, I'll see you three later today in Transfiguration. I hope you had a wonderful summer," McGonagall finished as she left the two, and continued down the corridor, stopping to wave her wand and upright the suit of armor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Harry, hi Ron," said Hermione, sitting down to the Gryffindor table for lunch. Harry greeted Hermione in return, while Ron managed to mumble a, "hejo Harmoney", with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. Hermione frowned and scolded Ron for his rude table manners.

"Ronald, it is impolite to – "

"Please don't start, Hermione," Harry interrupted. "I can't take it!"

"What?" Hermione began in defense. "I was just – "

"I know," said Ron, clearly, after swallowing his food, "you were just going to tell me how disgusting and unmannerly I am."

"Well...I just think that there are times when you could pay more attention to your actions around other people."

"Why don't you just lay off, Hermione! You're always on my case about everything. I don't understand why you can't just back off and let me be!" Ron shouted, jumping up from the bench and storming off out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Hermione exclaimed in distress. "He is absolutely impossible! He always takes things the wrong way."

"Well, Hermione," Harry tried, "you were basically telling him he was a pig and that he draws attention to himself."

Hermione sighed and excused herself from the table.

"Well, Harry, I think I'm going to go get an early start on our Potions assignment. You know me, I don't like to procrastinate. I'll be in the library."

Harry smirked, and said, "Ah, the library. You're favorite place in the whole world, eh?"

Hermione smiled in return, and left Harry sitting alone at the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly, Harry heard his name, "Harry!" It was Angelina Johnson, one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team's best players.

"Hi, Angelina. How was your summer?"

"Pretty good. I just wanted to remind you that Quidditch tryouts are on Friday and that I expect you to be there. We're all counting on you."

"Of course I'll be there. You know that."

"Good. Well, I better get going. One of Neville's spells he was practicing backfired and he needs my help. His nose hair is almost down to his knees."

Harry laughed heartily, "Good ol' Neville," he said. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," she replied, "I'll need it."

Harry, still laughing to himself about Neville's misfortune, left the Great Hall and went up to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron, scowling in an arm chair, staring into the fire.

"Hey," said Harry, plopping himself down into a chair next to Ron.

After a few minutes of silence, Ron spoke up, "What is with her? It's like she thinks she's better than everybody else; like I'm not good enough."

"You know she doesn't think that, Ron," encouraged Harry.

"Well, then why the hell does she act like it?" Ron spat, looking at Harry with a look of disgust.

"I don't know," Harry said hopelessly.

Just at that moment, Hermione came rushing through the portrait hole and into the common room. She didn't see Ron because of how his chair was positioned, but saw Harry and said, "Harry! Have you seen Ro –"She stopped, spotting Ron in the chair as she got closer. "Oh, hello Ronald," she said.

"What do _you_ want? Not finished reprimanding me?" Ron demanded coldly.

"Well, I _was_ going to apologize for getting on you at lunch, but because of your rude remark of me 'reprimanding you'," she said sarcastically, "I changed my mind."

"Which means you weren't really sorry to begin with," Ron pointed out.

"ARGH! You are so...so..." Hermione began.

"So...what, Hermione!" Ron barked.

"So stubborn and pig-headed!" Hermione shrieked. "Why do you always have to take whatever I say as criticism?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it is!" Ron said, and mocking Hermione continued. "You just think you're so damn _perfect_!"

"You know that's a lie, Ronald!"

"And quit calling me Ronald; you're not my mother. Although, you certainly act like it."

For what seemed like ten minutes, Ron and Hermione simply glared at each other, each with a look of anger in their eyes, while Harry simply sat off to the side and watched. Harry was amused, and laughed in spite of himself, as he thought of how these spats always turned out; the next day they would make up and everything would be as it was.

"What?" Ron turned on Harry. "You think this is funny!"

"No, of course not," said Harry.

"Well, then quit laugh – Hey! Where are you going?" He turned his attention towards Hermione.

"I'm leaving," Hermione said calmly, and to Harry and Ron's surprise, with a single tear rolling down her cheek, "before I say anything I'm going to regret." And with that, she quietly went up to the girls' dormitory, wiping her face on her robes as she went.


	2. Just Friends?

**Chapter Two**

The following day, Harry expected his two best friends to quickly make up and forgive each other, but they refused to so much glance in each other's direction, unless it was completely necessary. Breakfast was really tense between the two and sadly Harry was caught in the middle. He didn't like to see his two friends fighting like this.

"_Ron_," said Hermione, emphasizing his name sarcastically, so as to make sure he knew she wasn't calling him, "Ronald", "could you please pass the porridge?"

Ron – deep in conversation with Seamus and Dean about the Chuddley Cannons latest game – acted completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione was speaking to him.

"Did you see Galvin Gudgeon's flying? He's absolutely amazing!" Ron boasted about the team's Seeker.

"_Ron_," Hermione said again, "I'm speaking to you."

Ron turned to Harry and said, "Would you be so kind as to tell Miss Granger that I do not wish to speak to her nor do I wish to be spoken to."

Harry, looking quite shocked at Ron's tone, simply stared back at him. When Ron had turned back around to continue his Quidditch conversation, Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a hopeless shrug.

Hermione gave a loud and noticeable sigh, stood up and retrieved the porridge herself. As she sat down, she heard Ron spit in her direction, "Now, how hard was that?"

Hermione stopped, looked at Ron, her eyes red with anger, or sadness – Harry couldn't tell – and turned around and ran out of the Great Hall, attempting to muffle her sobs as she went. Harry, worried for her friend, started to get up and go after her when Ron caught his arm.

"Gerroff me, Ron!" Harry said angrily. "Hermione's right, you are being rude and she doesn't deserve to be treated this way!"

"What! You're taking _her_ side?" Ron accused. "Some friend you are!"

"Well, you're not exactly such a good friend either. Just stop and look at how you're treating her, why don't you? Stop being so selfish!" And with that, Harry left Ron at the Gryffindor table, with a look of astonishment on his face.

When Harry reached the Fat Lady, he quickly said the password, "Bubotuber!" and clambered into the Gryffindor common room as soon as the portrait hole was revealed.

"Hermione!" Harry called desperately.

"Go away!" An oppressed voice spoke from the shadows in the corner of the common room.

"Hermione, I'm really sor – " Harry began.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Hermione stood up, sniffling, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her robes. "It doesn't bother me. That's just the way Ron is."

"Well Hermione, you don't deserve to be treated that way."

Hermione stepped forward, until she was right in front of Harry. Their eyes met and she said, "Thank you, Harry. It's good to know there's someone who I can count on to be there for me." And with that, she kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked around him, and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Harry watched her go, and gently touched his cheek where she had kissed him. His spine was tingling, but he didn't know why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Harry lay in his four-poster bed, staring up at the ceiling. He heard someone outside the draperies and pulled them back slightly to see Ron silently slipping into bed.

"Hey," Harry whispered, "where have you been? I didn't see you at dinner."

Ron did not answer.

The next morning, when Harry woke up, he sat up in bed and squinted, putting on his glasses. He opened the draperies surrounding his bed and glanced over at Ron's empty bed. Harry silently left the boys' dormitory and went down the steps to the Gryffindor common room. Still in his pajamas, Harry saw Ron sitting in an armchair, by the fireplace, his head in his hands. Harry sat down in a chair next to him, and when Ron didn't notice his presence, he cleared his throat.

Ron looked up, his face stained with tears. Harry was very surprised, for he had never seen Ron cry before. Harry didn't even have to ask him what was wrong; Ron spoke up and told Harry what was on his mind.

"I've been thinking a lot about what happened. I don't know why, but this time, I really regret the things I said to her. I wish it didn't happen and everything would be as it was." Ron laid his head in his hands once more and was silent. Harry waited a few moments before speaking.

"You could always apologize. I'm sure she'd like that."

Ron removed his head from his hands and looked at Harry. Wiping the tears from his face he said, "But this time, Harry, an apology doesn't seem good enough."

Harry looked at Ron, his eyebrows raised. Ron, seeing that Harry was confused, continued.

"I mean," Ron began, "I think she means more to me, than I thought she did."

Again, Harry looked confused.

"I want to go to her and tell her how I feel, but I hurt her and I don't feel like I can face her right now."

Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to say. This was the last thing he expected to happen. Ron and Hermione were always fighting; Ron couldn't possibly feel for her in that way.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Ron."

"I know," Ron chuckled. "Quite shocking, isn't it?"

"A little," Harry admitted.

"Well, I need to go think about some things," said Ron, as he got up and started heading towards the boys' staircase.

"But Ron," said Harry, "what about breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Ron replied. "I'll see you in Potions." And with that, Ron headed up the stairs while Harry made his way through the portrait hole, out into the corridor and down to the Great Hall.


	3. In Love

**Chapter Three**

Ron, out of his pajamas and into a sweater and jeans, sat at a table in the common room, a blank piece of parchment in front of him. His quill lay untouched in his ink bottle.

"How do I start..." he mumbled to himself, rubbing his forehead.

After Harry had departed to breakfast, Ron's mind was racing with various thoughts. Oh how he wanted to go to Hermione, grab her in his arms and tell her how he felt! But he just couldn't. He would be too nervous and she might even be too mad to listen to him anyways. Ron let out a sigh. "What are you thinking?" He whispered to himself.

He picked up his quill, and began writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Oh that's great Ron_, he thought to himself, _what progress_. In his frustration, he considered giving up. Maybe now wasn't the right time. He felt like there was no way he was going to be able to express to Hermione how he felt. So many words were buzzing through his mind. It would be difficult to let them all out on paper. But he had to try...

Again, he began writing, but this time, he just let his feelings flow. He barely even had to think about what he was writing. He was surprised at how easy it was. Although probably half of what he was writing didn't make any sense, he didn't care; he had to let it out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Parvati!" Ron called to his long, dark-haired fellow Gryffindor, running to catch up to her in the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Ummm...sure..." Parvati replied apprehensively, unsure of what Ron Weasley would want her to do for him.

"Could you give this to Hermione for me? It's very private, so be sure to keep it sealed and _please_ don't lose it," said Ron, handing over a rolled up piece of parchment.

Parvati eyed him curiously, "What's it say?"

"Nothing of your concern," said Ron. "Just get it to her as soon as you can, okay?"

"You got it."

"Thanks Parvati. I owe you one," said Ron, punching her arm, gently.

"Duh," replied Parvati, and laughing, continued to the Fat Lady where she said the password and entered the Gryffindor common room, rolled up parchment in hand, Ron following closely behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione left breakfast and began her way to the Gryffindor common room. Once there, she went up to the girls' dormitory to grab her Potions textbook from her bedside table. When she reached the top, Parvati Patil was just leaving the dormitory.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm glad you're here," and seeing the quizzical look on Hermione's face, continued. "Ron wanted me to give this to you."

Hermione looked down at the rolled up parchment in Parvati's hand, looked up at her and back down at the parchment again, taking it from Parvati's grasp.

"Thanks," said Hermione, hesitantly.

"No problem. See you later," Parvati said, leaving Hermione standing in front of the girls' dormitory door, simply staring at the rolled up parchment in her hand.

_What could this possibly be?_ Hermione thought to herself. She stepped into the girls' dormitory and closed the door behind her. She crossed to her four-poster bed, and sat down, glancing over at the clock on her bedside table. _15 minutes before Potions. That's plenty of time to read this... whatever it was,_ Hermione thought to herself as she began unrolling the parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_ it began, _First of all, I would like to apologize for the way I acted towards you yesterday. I feel terrible and I wish there was some way I could make it up to you. Now, you have to understand that this is quite difficult for me to write, so bear with me. When I saw you crying after the hurtful things I said to you, although it seemed like I didn't care, I really regretted those foolish things I said. You left the Gryffindor table at lunch, and oh how I longed to follow you! My stubbornness, unfortunately, stopped me from doing so. I've been thinking a lot about our relationship, and I'm afraid that one day, I'm going to push you over the edge, and you will never speak to me again. And let me tell you Hermione, I wouldn't be able to stand that. I would be absolutely heartbroken. So, before I do anything stupid, and ruin the friendship that we share, I want you to know; you mean so much to me, more than you could ever imagine. Hermione Granger? _Hermione held her breath as she read the last words, _I love you. _It was signed, _Love always, Ron_

Hermione simply stared at the end of the letter, completely, and utterly, speechless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!"

Harry spun around, and saw Ron running towards him. He was surprised to see him smiling. It was just an hour or so ago, his face was tear-stricken. Now, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I did it, Harry! I told her exactly how I felt...in a letter, of course. I couldn't work up the courage to go talk to her in person," Ron confessed, once he had caught up with Harry.

"That's great, Ron! I'm glad you're in a better mood." Harry tried to sound happy for Ron, but something inside of him burned. _Jealousy, perhaps? _No, he couldn't be jealous. Harry quickly shook the idea out of his mind.

When Harry and Ron made it to the dungeon for Potions (luckily, on time) they found two seats in the back. Ron glanced around, searching for a head of brown, bushy hair. He spotted Hermione at the front. _Did she get my letter? _Ron wondered.

Once Potions had ended, Ron and Harry collected their belongings, stuffed them into their bags, and started towards the door. Seamus and Dean caught up with them and accompanied them out into the corridor and the four of them began walking towards their next class together; Charms.

As the four of them began to ascend a staircase, leading to the floor in which their next class was held, Ron heard his name.

"Ron?"

Ron, recognizing the voice immediately, slowly turned around, butterflies rising in his stomach.

"Ron," Hermione began, "may I, um, have a – a word?"

Ron nodded and told the other three to go on without him. "Catch up with you guys later," he whispered.

Once Harry, Dean, and Seamus disappeared from view, Ron made his way towards Hermione, his stomach fluttering madly. _She's read it...she's read it..._ he chanted to himself.

Standing in front of her, Ron somehow managed to look her in the eyes.

"I received your letter," she said. "I was wondering if we could talk, alone. I know just the place."

Ron nodded and followed Hermione as she made her way up through the castle, and began walking along the seventh floor. Ron recognized at once where she was taking him.

Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor, facing a tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy. She then pivoted herself, so that she was facing the wall directly opposite. She began pacing alongside it, concentrating hard.

Suddenly, a door appeared. Hermione twisted the handle and opened it, revealing a quaint, ever-so-small room. On the wall opposite the door, there was a fireplace, full of cackling flames. In the center of the minute room, a small coffee table was surrounded by an elegant loveseat and matching armchair.

"Here we are," said Hermione.

Ron clenched his fists, feeling the sweat within them, as Hermione strode forward and sat in the loveseat. Unsure of where he was expected to sit, Ron took the armchair. Surprised, Ron noticed a slight look of disappointment on Hermione's face as he sat down.

"Ron," Hermione began. Ron felt a pleasant sensation crawl up his spine when she said his name. She continued, "Um, I was absolutely flattered when I read your letter. I wanted you to know that."

"Oh, well, that's good," said Ron. _'That's good'? Bloody hell, Ron; real smooth._ "I – I mean, you're welcome." _Oh, that's better._ Ron thought to himself, sarcastically.

Hermione was silent and just looked at Ron. He met her gaze and wasn't able to hold it for more then ten seconds. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Hermione stood up from the loveseat and came and sat on the arm of the chair. Ron could feel his heart racing and in the silence, Ron was sure she could hear it, beating like a drum. Again, Hermione simply stared at him, a slight smile tugging at her lips. She bent down to his ear. _What is she doing? _Ron thought nervously. She was so close, that he could feel her warm breath on his neck and he could smell her perfume; fresh roses, most likely.

He felt her lips on his neck. She softly kissed him and suddenly, it felt like the tension between them had vanished. He turned his head and looked deeply into her eyes. Her brown eyes glowed, partly because they were shining with happiness and partly because her eyes – oh her beautiful eyes! – were reflecting the dancing flames behind him.

"Why me?" Hermione inquired.

Ron paused, choosing his words wisely before speaking, "Because...because you've been more of a friend to me than I have to you, even though I don't deserve it." A single tear began slowly rolled down her cheek as he said this. Ron lifted his thumb and gently wiped it away. Before he lowered his hand, Hermione grabbed his thumb and brought it to her lips, softly kissing it.

She let go and said tranquilly, "You wanna know a secret?" Ron nodded.

Hermione paused, then said, "Five years ago, in our second year, I realized that when we fought, it hurt me, deep down. I couldn't figure out why, for such a long time, but then it came to me during the summer before our third year; it was because I cared about our relationship and I so deeply longed for it stay strong and never fade," she smiled. "I thought to myself, 'C'mon Hermione, he's your best friend; you couldn't _possibly_ feel for him in that way!', but try as I might, I couldn't get the notion out of my head, that you meant more to me than a friend."

"I'm sorry," said Ron, "for not treating you over the years as I should have." He reached up, grabbing her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his. The warmth of her lips was absolutely amazing. His heart was racing, but this time, not with nervousness. Instead, it was of passion and relief. He let go of her chin and allowed his hands to make their way down her shoulders and onto her body. He slowly ran them down her sides and rested them on her waist, tugging her closer to him, resulting in her in his lap, all the while, their lips stuck together like glue. As he was caressing her, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and occasionally ran her hands up and down through his bright red hair, messing it up, but hell; he didn't care!

After a while, they came up for a breath and looked adoringly into each other's eyes. Hermione broke the gaze and tilted her head, bringing her lips to his neck, softly kissing it and making her way up to his ear where she stopped and whispered, "I love you, Ron Weasley."

She kissed a path to his lips and they continued snogging for what seemed like hours. Both of their hearts were beating ravenously for more, for their heartbeat became more rapid every second. Sometime while they were kissing, Hermione had managed to pull off Ron's shirt, revealing his soft, white chest and stomach. She didn't stop, but continued kissing him down his neck and his chest, eventually making her way back up to his lips.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron whispered, quietly, between kisses, "I really do."

Hermione reached for both of his hands, holding them gently, and gazing into his sparkling, blue eyes, "I love you too, Ron; more than you could ever imagine."


	4. My Girl

**Chapter Four**

Hermione, suddenly snapping out of her romantic trance, exclaimed, "RON!"

"What!" Ron said standing up in alarm, picking up his shirt from the floor and yanking it back on over his ruffled head.

"Do you know what time it is?" Hermione asked. "We've been in here for nearly an hour!"

To Ron's dismay, his wristwatch read that it was lunch time, meaning he had missed Charms completely. "Damn." He said.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione said, and grabbing his hand pulled him to the door, opened it cautiously, checking to make sure they didn't have any unwanted visitors meandering outside, and pulled Ron through.

They walked silently to the Great Hall for lunch, sitting down next to each other, across from a surprised and yet, amused, Harry.

"Where've you two been?" said Harry, winking at Ron.

Hermione, nervously glanced at Ron, who's ears were beginning to turn a bright shade of red. She suddenly remembered how cute he looked when he did that and couldn't help but smile in spite of herself.

"Now for you Ron," Harry began, "skipping class is understandable. But you, Hermione? You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Fifty points from Gryffindor." Harry scolded, jokingly.

Hermione thought to herself, _Actually, I really don't mind that I, Hermione Granger, was actually skipping a class. Why could this be? _She wondered. Was it that she and Ron were together, and she was most definitely enjoying it, and wouldn't give it up for anything?

Ron and Hermione laughed at Harry's impression, but were quickly silenced, when their noble and well-respected headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and began making an announcement, "Good afternoon! I would like to remind you all that Hogsmeade weekend is just around the corner! I know you all look forward to that, so make sure you have your signed permission slips, allowing you to go." And with that, Dumbledore waved his arm, brandishing bowls, plates, and platters of a variety of delicious foods amongst the house tables.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks or so, Ron and Hermione seemed to grow more fond of each other by the minute. They often snuck up to the seventh floor during breaks (and more cautious of the time), had some private snogging sessions.

On one of these occasions, after breaking apart from a long, enduring, passionate kiss, Ron looked into Hermione's gorgeous brown eyes, and simply drowned in them. _Merlin, she was beautiful!_ He thought to himself, _the way her bushy hair framed her delicate, pale face; how her adorable dimples protruded from his skin when her lips curled into a radiant smile._

"I love you, Hermione; with all my heart."

Hermione closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her. Hermione could feel the truth in his words, within the kiss. Making his way down to her neck, he kissed her softly and heard her whisper, "I love you too," she paused. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Ron looked again to her face, and her elegant features. Without breaking his gaze, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, wrapped in crimson paper, a tan ribbon surrounding it. Next to the bow, a small tag read, _To Hermione, my girl. I love you_

Hermione took it, throwing a furtive glance at Ron, before unwrapping it.

"Oh, Ron!" she squealed in delight, for in the box lay the most luxurious silver ring, and on the inside, Hermione read an engraving; _When I look at you, I fall in love all over again. Yours, Ron_

Hermione began bawling, and seeing Ron's alarmed face, smiled, assuring him they were tears of happiness.

"Thank you," Hermione managed to whisper, between sobs. She knew that it must have cost a fortune! And how on _earth_ had Ron – no offense – got the money to pay for it? Although she loved him, only because of who he was, and not how much money he had, she couldn't help but wonder...

Ron took it from her, and slid it gracefully on her ring finger of her right hand. They looked at each other and began a whole new series of snogs. This time, it felt more special, and romantic. Ron wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him. It was every girls' dream. Ron, without warning, pushed her (with care, of course) against a wall of the Room of Requirement, his arms on either side of her, kissing her with such a burning passion. Oh, did he adore her so! The way she returned the kiss, he could tell that they were meant to be. Here she was; the girl of his dreams, and there was no way he was going to let her go.

The following morning, there was a noticeable excitement in the air within Great Hall at breakfast and when Ron and Hermione marched into the Great Hall, Ron's arm around her waist, several heads turned, and nosy, gossipy girls began whispering about the two's obvious relationship. "Are they dating?", "Since when?", "Is that a ring on her finger?", etc.

Harry glanced up from his plate as the two approached the Gryffindor table. Taking a double-take, he noticed that there was definitely something going on between his two best friends. A twinge of jealousy hinted inside of him, but it quickly disappeared as they sat down across from him.

"'Lo, Harry!" Ron beamed.

"Hey Ron," he replied, "Hermione," nodding in her direction. "So..." Harry was hesitant to ask Ron and Hermione what had happened. "So, Ron," he began again, "you and Hermione, are, um..."

"Together?" Ron finished. "Yeah." He turned to Hermione, kissing her gently on the lips.

"So, it's true?" A cold, malicious voice spoke up. "The Weasel and the filthy, little Mudblood have fallen for each other at last."

Ron turned, spying Malfoy sneering from the Slytherin table behind them.

"Shut up," Ron warned.

"Aww; standing up for thy dear love, are we?" Malfoy said, mockingly. "Pitiful."

"I mean it, Malfoy," the tips of Ron's ears turning red with anger, "lay off."

"Ron," Hermione began, laying a hand on his arm, "it's alright; let it go."

"No, Hermione," said Ron, turning to Hermione, his heart beating with hatred, "no one calls you a 'Mudblood' in front of me." Ron began pulling out his wand.

"Please Ron; don't!" Hermione pleaded. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Reluctantly, Ron lowered his wand.

"Fine," Ron gave in, "but if I _ever_ hear you talking about Hermione like that again," he threatened, "you'll answer to me," he finished waving his wand, and lowering his eyebrows to show Malfoy he meant business.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned back to continue his conversation with his comrades, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thanks Ron," said Hermione, "but I don't need you to always come to my rescue. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"I know that," said Ron, "that just offended me; that's all. And," lowering his voice so only Hermione could hear, "I love you and no one talks about _my_ girl like that."

She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand under the table, as they began treating themselves to Cornish pasties, roast beef and for dessert, treacle tarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way out onto the grounds and to the small village of Hogsmeade.

"Where to first?" Harry asked, once arriving at their destination.

"Well, I don't know about you," Ron said, "but a couple butterbeers sounds pretty appealing."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, and Ron seizing Hermione's mittened hand (for winter was settling in), led the way to the Three Broomsticks. Harry flinched.

As they trudged through the streets of Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione's hand-holding attracted attention. People gave them positive comments about their being together. Suddenly, Harry began feeling uncomfortable. Was it just him? Or was he the third wheel, here? And why was he so damn agitated about them being together? Over the past few weeks that they have become "an item", Harry had been very negative and pessimistic. Whenever he saw them holding hands, smiling at each other, or worse, snogging, he felt angry. Why was he feeling this way? Again the idea of jealousy came to his mind; why would he be jealous? It's not like, he thinks of Hermione in that way...does he?

As if it was an answer to his questions, he heard his name "Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

Turning around, he saw a red-headed Ginny Weasley, come rushing towards them. Now, although Ginny was one year younger than Harry, as well as Ron's "baby sister", he hadn't ignored the fact that Ginny was a very attractive girl. Her red, silky hair complimented the structure of her face perfectly; her freckles were clustered almost symmetrically over her porcelain face. He fancied her, but knew she was totally out of reach, being that she was Ron's sister and all. Ron; his best mate.

"Hey!" She called again. "Dean, Seamus, and I are meeting some other people at the Hog's Head for a while. Would you guys like to join us?"

Ron and Hermione had a disinclining look on their faces. Harry, noticing this, and feeling like his was an intrusion anyways, and invited the time that he and Ginny could spend together, said, "I'd love to! Ron? Hermione? Do you mind?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said, not succeeding in a subtle approval.

"Have fun, you two!" Ginny called, as she and Harry took off to the Hog's Head. Ginny winked behind her shoulder at the two and said, "But not _too_ much fun now, you hear?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. _Good ol' Ginny_, Ron thought to himself.

**A/N** – Any references to Professor Dumbledore are of course assuming he is still alive, considering they are in their 7th, and final, year at Hogwarts.


	5. Separation

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: **Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I've been procrastinating, although I DID work on it while I went camping and I've been having quite the writer's block, so I also apologize if this chapter is kind of lame. :-\ Bear with me! Also, I'm not really meaning to turn this Ron/Hermione fanfic to turn into a Harry/Ginny fanfic, it just fit and I think they are a cute couple also. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Ginny said, eating a chocolate frog as she spoke, "what did you and Ron do after Harry left with me yesterday?"

Ginny and Hermione were sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room; Ginny stuffing her face – _go figure_, Hermione thought to herself, _Ron's the same way; it must be in the genes_ – while Hermione took a stab at an essay for Transfiguration, due the following day.

"Nothing really," Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off the parchment. "We went to the Three Broomsticks, had a couple butterbeers and then we, er..." she hesitated, "we made our way over to Madam Puddifoot's," she finished, lowering her voice a tad at her last words. Madam Puddifoot's – if you didn't already know – is a small, cramped tea shop, filled with tacky decor. It is filled with small circular tables, in which couples (such as Ron and Hermione) sit at, enjoying each other's company, but more likely – and to put it quite frankly – snogging the hell out of each other.

"Oooo," Ginny teased, knowing fully well what activities the two were engaged in while at Madame Pudifoot's. "So, I take it you, and my brother are getting pretty serious now?"

"I guess you could say that," Hermione admitted. "Look at this gorgeous ring he gave me," said Hermione, waving her glittering hand in Ginny's face.

"Wow, Hermione!" Ginny said, admiring the ring enviously. "He sure does fancy you, that one."

Hermione blushed. "So, what about you, Ginny," Hermione began, "how did things go with you and Harry?"

Ginny sighed. "Fine. He was pretty quiet the whole time," she frowned. "Oh how I wish he felt the same way about me as I do him! But he doesn't..."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Hermione blurted.

Ginny's eyes widened, a surprised look consuming her face, "Whuddya mean? Is there something you know, that I don't?"

"No, of course not, Ginny!" said Hermione, defensively. "You know I would tell you if Harry told me he had feelings for you!"

"Well, then what did you mean by 'I wouldn't be too sure about that'?" Ginny inquired.

"Woman's intuition," Hermione said, bluntly.

Ginny, still not entirely convinced that Hermione wasn't hiding something, continued devouring her chocolate amphibian.

After a long pause in which Hermione continued writing – her mind set on finishing the essay as quickly as possible – Ginny broke the silence.

"So...do you really think Harry, er...fancies me?" Ginny asked shyly.

Hermione, determined to not get annoyed with Ginny for disturbing her homework time, concerning her personal love life – or lack thereof – finished her sentence and looked up at Ginny, "Yeah, I know he thinks highly of you," she said assuringly. "C'mon Gin, I see how he looks at you."

"Really?" Ginny said hopefully, her eyes sparkling.

Hermione nodded. Just then, the object of Ginny's affections glided through the portrait hole, and into the Gryffindor common room, accompanied by Hermione's attractive boyfriend, who she loved dearly.

"Why, hello ladies," Ron said, as he leaned over Hermione in the chair, pulling back her brown, busy hair to reveal her neck. He put his arms around her and began passionately kissing the skin below her ear.

A smile broke out over Hermione's face as she began softly giggling. She turned around in her chair, allowing Ron to pull her from her seat and embrace her in his arms, snogging her senseless.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other smirking, finding the sight quite amusing. As Ginny's eyes met his, Harry's heart fluttered. _Merlin, she's beautiful_, he thought to himself. He had a sudden urge to grab her, holding her in his arms, and gaze deeply into her eyes while confessing his unfailing love to her. Afterwards, a déjà vu of what was happening in front of them, would occur, perhaps more intense.

Coming to his senses, Harry pretended to clear his throat – quite loudly – breaking the two from their personal display of affection, "Ahem!"

"Oh yes," Ron apologized, hastily wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, in attempt to erase the embarrassment from his lips. "Sorry mate. Got a little carried away there," he winked at Hermione. "We were wondering if you two ladies would join us on a walk on the grounds."

"We'd love to!" Hermione exclaimed, relieved at the chance to take a break from her tedious essay for McGonagall. Ginny and Hermione excused themselves to their dormitory to retrieve their coats and scarves, readying themselves for the coldness that awaited them. When they returned, Ron entwined his fingers in Hermione's and began the descent to the school grounds, Ginny and Harry trailing behind, side by side.

Once on the grounds, the four walked peacefully across the grass, occasionally gazing out at the mist-covered lake. Hermione smiled, thinking about how perfect life was. She glanced over at Ron, who had a cute – _yet sexy_, she thought to herself – lopsided grin across his freckled face.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing..." Ron whispered in response, as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him for warmth. "I was just thinking about you... me...us."

"What exactly were you thinking about?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Honestly? I was thinking about how life would have been if we didn't tell each other how we felt."

"And...?"

"And...what?"

"Well," Hermione began, "how do you think life _would_ have been?"

"Not sure," Ron admitted.

Hermione was a tad bit annoyed with Ron's answer. _Wasn't he supposed to say, 'Horrible. I'm so glad I have you in my life. I love you so much!' and then grab me and kiss me passionately to show that he means it? _She frowned.

Ron, noticing this, questioned, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said. "I just know that _I_ would feel like my life wasn't complete or something if I didn't have you, and I just thought you felt the same way."

"Well," Ron began, and by the look on Hermione's face, he could tell he had already crossed a line that he should not have crossed, and without thinking said, "it's just, I'm sure I would eventually get over my feelings for you, move on and wouldn't care, you know?"

Hermione stopped and looked at Ron in awe. _I can't believe he just said that!_ she thought to herself. _Who does he think he is?_ Behind them, Ginny and Harry stopped, quite surprised also.

"Is that how you really feel, Ronald?" Hermione said, as she felt tears well up in her eyes, "because if it is, then maybe this relationship isn't going to work out. I'm sure you won't have a problem with it though, because you've made it quite clear that you can just 'get over your feelings for me and move on'!" She yelled as she slid the ring Ron had given her, off her finger and roughly handed it to him and then she turned around and began running back to the castle, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face.

Ron just watched her go as Ginny cried, "Hermione!" and took off after her, but not before looking angrily at Ron and shouting, "Jerk!"

After Ginny and Hermione disappeared into the castle, the silence between Ron and Harry became very awkward.

"Damn," Ron said after a while. "Way to go, Ron!"

Harry, not sure if he should say something, remained quiet, but then decided against it, "Sorry mate."

Ron met his best mate's gaze and asked, "What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know..." Harry said, and seeing the disappointment on Ron's face, thought quickly and said, "Well, er, Valentine's Day is coming up. You could try to make it up to her then," Harry finished brightly, quite pleased with his on-the-spot suggestion.

Ron's face lifted as he said, "You know what? That's not a bad idea. But, what do I do?"

"Do you love her?" Harry asked.

Bemused, Ron answered honestly. "More than anything," he said.

"Then I'm sure you'll think of something." And the two began walking back up to the castle; Harry, proud of how he had helped Ron deal with his dilemma, and Ron, hurt, but determined to get Hermione back, if it was the last thing he did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks, Ron and Hermione did not talk at all, which was quite difficult considering they had majority of the same classes and they were both best friends with Harry. Harry found it difficult over that period of time, but knew that Ron was simply waiting for the opportune moment.

Hermione had quite a few girls ask her over the two weeks if she and Ron had split up. It was so grueling for her to say calmly, "Yes, it just didn't work out," since she knew deep down inside that she still loved him more than anything in the world and that their not being together was hurting her more than anything she'd ever gone through.

Meanwhile, although their separation was hurting him also, Ron kept his head high and was bent on getting his girl back; he just had to. Over the fourteen or so days, he couldn't keep his mind off of her. She vacated his thoughts every minute of the day.

One morning at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore gazed out over the four houses over his half-moon spectacles and made an announcement concerning a school event.

"Good morning! I would like to inform you that Hogwarts will be having its first, annual Valentine's Day dance. Sadly, the dance is only offered to those who are in their third year or older. You might be asking yourselves, 'What do I wear?' Attire may be whatever you so choose; dress robes are not required. This exciting occasion will take place on this Friday, starting at 8 o'clock and ending at midnight here in the Great Hall. Also, you don't have to have a date for this event, but after all it is Valentine's Day!" Dumbledore finished gaily and sat down to commence eating his sausages.

Back in the Gryffindor common room during morning break before classes started, everyone was talking about the dance; girls especially. Ron wanted to catch Hermione and talk to her about his feelings and ask her to the dance, but he didn't get the chance, for she glided straight up to the girls' dormitory and didn't come back down until classes began. Unfortunately, Ron had to set aside his confrontation with Hermione until after his morning classes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the dungeon after Double Potions – in which he had to cope with the fact that Hermione was refusing to so much as look at him, and if she accidentally did make eye contact, she quickly looked away – Ron headed up to the common room to put his supplies away before lunch. He ran up the stairs two at a time, to the boys' dormitory, where he threw his things on his bed and quickly went back downstairs. He had to catch Hermione before she went to lunch!

As he was halfway down the stairs, he saw that Hermione was just entering the common room. _This is it_, he thought to himself. Surprisingly, there were no other people in the common room, which seemed to make it easier. He took a deep breath and continued down the stairs, more slowly. Although Hermione was ignoring him, he knew that she sensed his presence.

"Hermione!" Ron called out, as Hermione began making her way up to the girls' dormitory, after striding across the common room to the staircase. (**A/N** – I've always imagined that there are two different staircases – one for each dormitory – rather than one that had both dormitories at the top.)

Hermione didn't stop, pretending she didn't hear him and continued ascending the stairs.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron shouted again.

This time, Hermione halted on the stairs, and slowly turned around. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest as she stared at Ron.

"Can we talk?"

Hermione didn't answer, but simply nodded. She stood still, not moving, rooted to her spot.

"Well, uh..." Ron said. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said. It didn't come out the way I was hoping, although it was a stupid thing to say in the first place," he paused, noticing that Hermione was not convinced.

"I love you, Hermione, with all my heart," he said as he began slowly walking toward her. "I want you to know that it kills me that we're not together. I miss your smile; I miss your laugh; I miss your hugs and kisses; I miss your delicate fingers entwined in mine..." He stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up. "I miss _you_."

Ron saw that tears were beginning to slowly glide down her cheeks. Not sure if she forgave him, or if she was still upset with him, he continued. "I also wanted to know if you would accompany me to the Valentine's Day dance on Friday evening. It would mean so much to me."

Hermione smiled and bounded down the stairs, throwing herself onto Ron, her legs wrapped around his back, her arms around his neck. He held her and she gazed lovingly down into his eyes, as he leaned forward to kiss her. She welcomed his lips to her own and allowed herself to drown in him. She paused and said, "I forgive you, Ron. And I would be _honored_ to go to the dance with you."

"Good," said Ron, kissing Hermione gently on her moist lips. "Let's get out of here," he said as he carried Hermione through the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait hole, snogging her exhaustively all the way. Once out of the portrait hole, they heard a "tsk tsk" from the Fat Lady but completely ignored her.

Luckily, there was no one in the corridors – for it was lunch time – otherwise, they would have seen Hermione on Ron, kissing him senseless. Their snogging was so intense; Hermione was vigorously running her hands through the hair on the back of his head and occasionally, placing her arms on his cheeks and holding his head in her hands as they kissed.

Once up to the seventh floor, Ron carefully let Hermione down and she began pacing, as a door appeared and they quickly went inside. Ron stopped and looked around the room, for it was much different than it had ever been. It was a bedroom; there were a couple chairs and various other pieces of furniture, but what surprised him the most was that there was a very large, elegant bed that took up majority of the room. Ron gulped, and hoped that Hermione wasn't thinking of getting _that_ intimate. He considered the thought of them "doing it", but knew it wasn't time for that. _One day, perhaps,_ he thought to himself.

Hermione grabbed both his hands and walked backwards towards the bed, sitting on the edge. She rested her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. His worried thoughts quickly evaporated as their lips met, and he reached out and pulled Hermione closer to him as they kissed.

His emotions running wild, he slowly lowered Hermione to the bed and continued to kiss her, his body pressed into hers and occasionally going past her lips with his, and down to her v-neck shirt. His hands were running wildly all over her body. She was breathing heavily and he knew she was thinking the same thing.

Ron, who was on all fours above her, stuttered quietly, "D-do you want t-t-o?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione cried, as she placed her hand on his freckled cheek. He kissed her. "Do you?" Ron was taken aback and didn't know what to say.

"Honestly?" Hermione nodded. "Yes," he admitted. "I love you, Hermione."

"As do I," Hermione said, "and that's why I think I can wait."

Ron nodded in understanding and smiled, as they began passionately snogging, not stopping once throughout the whole lunch period.


	6. El Fin?

**A/N**

I know you're probably wondering...why isn't she updating? Well, first of all I've been kind of busy. Second of all, I'm not quite sure if I am going to continue with this story. I kind of like the end of the fifth chapter and I think it would be a swell abrupt ending to this fanfic. So if I update, I update and if I don't? Well, you'll just have to live with the ending of chapter five. ;)


End file.
